xmenfilmsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Yukio
Biography The Wolverine Yukio is a Japanese mutant with a limited precognitive ability to see the nature of a person's death. As a child, she foresaw her parents' deaths, then suffered in watching them die from the back seat of their car. She became something of a street urchin, until she was found and taken in by the head of Clan Yashida to fill the role of a friend to his granddaughter Mariko. The girls grew up together as sisters, with Yukio also being trained in the martial arts as an additional protection measure for Mariko. Years later, Yukio was dispatched to find the Wolverine and bring him before Mariko's dying grandfather. This mission was successful in the primary objective, although Logan's meeting with the old man proved to be a brief one when Yashida succumbed to his ailing health later that same night which she told Logan that she didn't foresaw that. The funeral was a traditional affair, with no expense too great for such a powerful figure. It was a surprise then when Yakuza thugs interrupted the proceedings in a bid to capture Mariko, to whom the entire wealth of the house of Yashida had been left. Yukio fought bravely against the intruders, but was unsuccessful in protecting her ward. She did however take comfort in knowing that Logan had managed to succeed where she had failed. Yukio was later surprised and elated when Mariko, now a fugitive, contacted her. She resolved to meet with Mariko and Logan in southern Japan, but by the time she reached them, Mariko had already been found by the Yakuza and captured. Yukio reluctantly agreed to help Logan confront Mariko's father Shingen, worried that she was taking Logan to his death which she had recently foreseen. Her vision proved somewhat true when Logan almost killed himself trying to tear a parasite from his heart while Yukio fought Shingen. She was within a split second of losing her head to Shingen's blade when Logan, fully recovered, intervened. The pair traveled together to the heart of Yashida's business empire, a location where they knew Mariko was being held, and that adamantium had been stockpiled for an unknown purpose. Yukio let Logan go on alone, but when the situation deteriorated, she secretly followed. Eventually Yukio was confronted by another mutant who had been working as a nurse and had neutralized Logan's power the night he had first visited the Yashida estate. The two women were evenly matched in combat, and although Yukio prevailed, she had failed to realize that her adversary had survived and would soon press another attack on Yukio's friends. Ultimately, it was the efforts of Logan, with a little help from Yukio and Kenuchio Harada, that defeated the criminal plot to steal the Wolverine's power. Mariko, having risen to great financial power with the death of her grandfather, said her goodbyes to Logan, but charged Yukio with a new purpose: to act as bodyguard to Logan and take him wherever he needed to go. Yukio boarded a private jet with him and the pair set out to wherever Logan's purpose would lead them. Powers and Abilities Powers Precognition: Yukio is a mutant with a limited precognitive ability to discern the nature of a person's death. Such visions, when they occur at all, have a high degree of accuracy, yet in rare cases the symbolism within them can cause her to misinterpret the vision and provide an inaccurate forecast. Abilities Martial Arts: Yukio is a master of various martial arts, most notably in her skills with a katana. Gymnast: Yukio is an accomplished gymnast in disciplines of tumbling and somersaulting. She combines these talents with her swordplay to provide much of her defensive action in combat. Paraphernalia Transportation Motorcycle Weapons Katana sword Appearances Wolverine *The Wolverine Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Precognition Category:Living Characters